The Message: Kill Hakuba Saguru
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Takes place in my Is This What It Feels Like to Die universe, Gin and Yuusaku are having a bit of a private moment, though that's not why Gin went there to start with, takes place before and after Saguru's change. Rated M for the "private moment"


The Message: Kill Hakuba Saguru

A/N: It's been forever since I've written ANYTHING in the ITWIFLTD series so I figured a Gin/Yuusaku oneshot was a way to bring back my awesomeness into the series. This is a flashback back to when Yuusaku was still alive (in his vampire form of course) and he got the order to kill Saguru. So I hope you enjoy this, it's going to be shocking! Look out for the shocking ending! I think you'll love it…(two different time periods as well….so look out for the wicked awesomeness)) And wait till y'all see who Anokata is…you'll be all "Say what?"

Gin's POV: 50 years in the Past

Two dominant people shouldn't be in a relationship, especially when your partner's worse than you. I've learned this the hard way, I am slightly higher ranking than him, but he gets special treatment from the boss. Thinking is hard, especially when you're in my position, pushed up against the wall, the windpipe being manhandled by his hand, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I can't enjoy asphyxiation. I just pretend I'm human again.

Yuusaku has always been very talented, well for as long as he's been my partner, but it's his hands that keep me wanting more. What this man can do with his hands can make any man (or woman) go insane. Right now his hands, one being on my throat, the other stimulating my nipple as his mouth was kissing my neck, I'm not a beggar by any means, but when the "Bite me" in a slightly needy voice came out of my mouth it shocked the both of us to no end.

He bit into my skin and I screamed. When did I figure out that Kudo Yuusaku was my lifemate? Well that's simple, when he bit the boss and it hurt, well according to Yuusaku anyway. He and the boss have a close relationship, you'd think they were married at one time or something. The fact my mind is actually coming up with any sort of coherent thought is too much to wonder at the moment. His hands stroking parts of my body that would make any man fall over dead if he were alive. "Yuusaku." Next came his mouth, his hand had to leave my neck which was disappointing, it's not my fault I'm so damn tall.

It's not my fault I'm sensitive either, most lifemates are extremely sensitive, or hard as a rock when it came to what they liked and disliked. Yuusaku is a kinky bastard, you'd never expect it, by his calm looking demeanor, but he's one that likes keeping you in suspense of what he's going to do next. "Hands." He said in a soft, gravel-like voice that made me want to obey him. I held my hands out to him as he undid the tie he was wearing and tied my hands together and above my head to keep me from doing anything.

I came here for an actual reason, though it seems at the moment I might have forgotten it, Vermouth (much to my distaste) told me to tell Yuusaku to kill someone, some kid, for some reason _That person_ wants some kid named Hakuba Saguru dead, for what reason I don't know, but I'm absolutely dying to figure it out, just not right now. I'm kinda busy enjoying myself.

There's something about Yuusaku that just spurs me, makes me want to do things, things that I wouldn't normally do. Moan, scream, cry out his name, letting him tie me up, I would never let this happen to me if it was any other person. If it were any other person I would probably just kill them and make it look like nothing happened. "Yuusaku." I moaned lightly as his hands and mouth started moving together. You see, normally we'd meet in some hotel room or something, but today I had to go to his little playmate's house. The one that he has to keep up appearances with, the one that he's also connected to, by blood I mean.

Kuroba Kaito was the one who changed him, therefore they are bound in some twisted way. You know those twisted ways in how things work out. I mean the kid looks like a teenager and makes Yuusaku look like a fucking pedophile, and yet he's the older of the three of us. Everyone in the organization knows that Yuusaku has a son complex because Yukiko left, (or so everyone thinks) and it doesn't help that Shinichi's always gone so he turns to Kaito for comfort when I'm not…. "Right there." I moan out. The fact I'm even having any thought processes right now is….I moaned again letting out almost a cry.

"This is what you get when you think of other things besides me during our time together." He said softly in my ear as I feel the ring around my cock.

"You're a bastard." I said softly.

"Yes, and you enjoy every minute of it." He whispered in my ear before biting down. My eyes closed as I let out a little moan, pain or pleasure I wasn't really sure which at the moment, but it's been always hard to tell. For me, I love him because he loves inflicting pain on me, love isn't the only thing that factors into our relationship. Sure we love each other, but that's besides the po…. "Yuusaku…" His fangs bit into me, just above the nipple, watching him work, watching him make me turn into a pool of jelly for him, it turned me on even more than should be allowed. I would have fallen to my knees and did unrighteous things to him if I wasn't tied up.

I liked being at the mercy of him, it kept me wondering what was going to happen next. Next came the kisses, the sucking, everything that made my body react in ways that it shouldn't any more. He undid my bonds, just to turn me around. He tied me back up as I saw his fingers in my face. "Suck, _now…_" he said as I took the fingers into my mouth, I heard his moan as I lapped them with my tongue, "So talented with that mouth of yours Gin." He whispered huskily into my ear as he took out the fingers and stuck one of them into my ass.

"Oh hell." I yelped as he put in another and started scissoring. He hit that one spot, the spot that made me see stars, if I wasn't cockblocked at that moment, I would have probably came on the spot.

I heard zips and pants coming down before he covered himself in something, probably his spit because I actually came here to give him a job rather than do anything productive so to speak. I didn't even have time to think before he slammed into me HARD! I grasped at the wall and let a tear run down my face. Yes, evil crazy men are allowed to cry with pleasure once and a while! He waited until I adjusted to him, he always seems to do this, it's one of the few things he does to keep up appearances of having a loving relationship. "You ready?" he asked.

"Just move already!" I said.

Yuusaku started moving, hard and fast just like he's always enjoyed and basically how he does this every other time we have sex in random places. Hands reaching around me as he got close to coming in me, he removed the cockring he put on me at the start of this endeavor. "Come for me." He said as he bit into my neck and I cried out his name as I came hard into his hand, and him in me.

"As fun as that was Yuusaku, I came here with your next assignment from _That Person_." I said softly.

"You know, you can just say my ex-wife, it's not like it's a shock to anyone. Everyone knows that I have a slight better standing with her."

"I know but still, I have a job for you." I told him as I passed him a folder that I came with as I redressed myself quickly.

"Who's Hakuba Saguru?" he asked looking into the folders contents.

"According to the records, he found something in the police files about our organization, I don't know anything about it otherwise, but I know he's a student in the police academy right now, if you take care of him unawares it should be nothing for a marksmen like yourself."

"Tell Yukiko the message was received and I'll take care of it right away." He said walking out of the room folder in hand.

PRESENT DAY:

That was the last time I saw Kudo Yuusaku alive, I knew of his exploits of trying to kill him after his initial attempt failed, and I knew about how close that Shinichi and Hakuba had gotten. How angry he was getting with this fact, I also knew about the fact that Hakuba had been getting closer to Kaito which really pissed him off to no end. Sure, they didn't like each other at all, he was just a substitute, but he was still unhappy. Kaito just had to go and bug him when he almost succeeded in his job.

"Why did you not check him!" I yelled to myself. As I watched as the council kill him in front of my eyes. "I'll make those four pay if it's the last thing I do."

The plan of kidnapping Kuroba Kaito came into effect as soon as I called someone close to me in the police force, "Yamato…I need your help." I said into the phone receiver and everything was put into motion.

((WHOA who caught that little shocking ending right? Yamato…retire….yeah right! He could be evil all he wants…))


End file.
